


Isn't A Little Agony Worth It?

by BelieveInTheUnknown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Guardian Stiles Stilinski, He's a born demon, Heart Break, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Though not at first, Though not yet, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInTheUnknown/pseuds/BelieveInTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know why he cares, doesn't know why he hasn't packed up and left for the old county, doesn't know why he hasn't broken away from the pack... even when all they do is use him and push him away. What he does know is that he would do anything for this pack. Do anything to help the people he loves. </p><p>They tell him to run. Tell him to hide and never look back and he does sometimes. But then he doesn't. He decided to stop running. To not hide, because, sometimes, the pack forgets they're human. Well, as human as they can be. They forget they can die. </p><p>But he can't.</p><p>Everyone assumes he's human... but he's not. He's not human, simply because his heart is a burning black and his soul is made of fire and every time he takes a breath, he has to keep down the flames that threaten to crawl up his throat. </p><p>You see... Stiles Stilinski... He's not human... He's not good...</p><p>He's a Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Protect You

_"Why are you so worried about me?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Run!"_

_"Stiles, run!"_

_"Get out of the way."_

_"Death doesn't happen to you."_

_Run._

_"It happens to everyone around you."_

_Run._

_"To all the people left standing at you're funeral. Trying to figure out how to live the rest of their lives without you in it!"_

_RUN!_

_"Sometimes human contact can help with pain."_

_Run so you don't have to die! So we don't have to watch you die!_

_"Why do you care?"_

_Why? Because while they're protecting everyone else, they forget that they can't protect themselves; they aren't immortal. Deathless. They forget to protect themselves. I care too much and too little. Too much for them and too little for myself. But I will always protect them... Always._

_"That is good, Genim. Let that feeling fill you up. Break the seal and live on, my little guardian. Protect the wolves, for it is your Destiny."_

_What are you talking about? Destiny? I don't have a Destiny, I am already damned._

_"Not damned, little one, not yet. Your soul may be Dark-tainted, but your heart... it shines like a star. You are full of fire, liebling... You just need to let it out. We create our own demons, Genim, now it's time to embrace them- become them. Let go of your worries, your strife, your stress. Let go of everything that is holding you back from becoming something greater. Release the hold you have on your fire... and you shall be free. This is only the beginning, Liebling, only the beginning.  
_

* * *

Stiles gasped, greedily taking in air, as he clawed at his throat; he was well aware of the steam that was rolling off of his body, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to _do_. He opened his mouth, several times, and closed it- trying to speak, trying to do anything but sit there. He pushed the blankets off himself and bolted for the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower all the way to cold. He got in, clothes and all, and sat in the tub; with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself.

Fire. He felt like he was on fire. Sharp pains wracked his mind and he cried out softly, pressing his hands to his head as his body became unbearably hot, like magma. _"You are full of fire,"_ Her words repeated itself in his mind, over and over and over again. Then... all od a sudden... when he couldn't take it anymore... fire burst out from inside him, surrounding him and he watched with a wicked fascination as flamess licked acrossed his skin, not burning him, but caressing him, curling around him and hugging him like a lover and everything... everything that had burdened him was gone. Gone from his heart.

This is what she meant, by letting go. Stiles reached and turned off the faucet as the fire disappeared, leaving only the faint smell of smoke, steam and brimestone behind; he didn't stand up yet- he just sat there, going over everything that had just happened. Surprisingly, it didn't surprise him; it was like he some how knew this would happen and it made him feel... serene. He felt at peace.

Getting out of the bathtub, he took a towel off the rack and stripped off his clothes, wrapping the towel around his wait and depositing his wet clothes in his basket as he made his way back to his room.

* * *

_If you're drowning... and you're trying to keep you mouth closed till that... very... last... moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? Not to let the water in... to hold off, you'd have more time... more time to fight to the surface... more time to be rescued..._

* * *

"Stiles, be safe, alright?" The Sheriff said, drinking from his white porcelain mug. His weary brown eyes gazing at his son, lovingly and warily.

"I will," Stiles said, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "I promise if anything happens today, I'll call you," With that said, he left, closing the door and leaving his father looking after him sadly. The brown haired man wearing the coffee colored uniform set his mug down and left his house, getting into his car and driving to where his wife lay in the dark, cold ground. He walked over to her, six, seven, eight rows down and five columns over and kneeled down to press a light kiss in the marble. He stared at the headstone, tracing he name lovingly-forlorn and started speaking,

"Claudia, I'm worried about him. Maybe I worry too much. Or is it too less? He's in love and he doesn't even know it, but I don't want him to be. I don't want his heart to shatter like I know it would, because the person he is in love with is just going to push him away- is going to hurt him." He paused, shifting to a more comfortable sitting arrangement. "I've started to wonder if he's going to be like you. It's almost time for our son to change, but I don't think he could handle it with everything that is going on in this town. Werewolves and such. I wish that you and Talia were back; Talia because she could be Alpha again. Do you remember when she was here? How well she handled every situation that went on here?" He sighed, heavily. "I'm starting to get tired, I think I'll be giving the job over to Parrish this year. He could definitely handle all this better than I can right now. I love you, Claudia and I'll come back soon, alright?"

* * *

" _If it's about survival... isn't a little agony worth it?"_


	2. Secrets (Are Coming Into View)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff has a talk with Derek about Claudia and Talia's past.

_"You think you've got everybody fooled, don't ya?"_

**_I'll wrap up my bones_ **   
_**And leave them** _   
_**Out of this home** _   
_**Out on the road** _

_"And no matter how hard you try to deny it,"_

* * *

" _Derek, I think it's time you and I have a heart to heart about your pack ,_" It was the most frightening moment in the young alpha's life. When someone, who you thought knew nothing, calls you and tells you they know more than they had let on.

"What?" Came the dumb reply from said Alpha.

" _I'll be at your old house in ten. Meet me there and we'll talk._ " John continued, " _I'm the Sheriff of an old, small town, Derek. I'm not stupid. I'm not naïve. And I'm very much aware of the dangers my son is in being an a werewolf pack, being what he is. I'll be expecting you to show up._ " With that the call dropped, as did the phone, and Derek was outside by the time it hit the couch.

* * *

John Stilinski wasn't human. He wasn't anything like his son either, but he was still different. You see, the Stilinski family, is a family made up of two fifth Witch, two fifth Druid, and one fifth's Elemental; John was part of that one percent. And since, Elementals were so rare in his family, he ended up with two compatible elements. Ziemia and Woda. Earth and Water. Without one the other wouldn't survive. And when Genim was born...

He never expected his son to have the Elemental gene. Especially since his mother's family's gene was so dominant.

Claudia Boruch (Stilinksi) was a she-demon. That's why, when Stiles was born, John had figured he had taken to his mother's side of the family. Especially, since his ears were pointed and his eyes were of an unique color only found in that of the Boruch family tree. It seems, his son was surprising him once again.

"Sheriff?" Derek called out to the man, who was sitting on the edge of the old burned couch in the burned living room of the burned down Hale house. **(Author's Note: I dare you to say that seven times fast. I. dare. You. :))** John turned to look at the werewolf in his presence and ushered him to sit down.

"Come and take a seat, Derek. I don't have the right bullets to hit you and I'm a little rusty in the magic department, so you don't have to feel threatened. I just want to talk to you about your family, your pack and my son." John said, as the timid wolf took a seat. His jade eyes wide with uncertainty.

"How do you know about the pack?" Derek questioned.

"Well, that's simple. My wife, Claudia, and I were friends with Talia when we were younger."

"What?"

The Sheriff chuckled lightly at the shocked expression on the broody man. "Just sit there like a good doggie and let me tell you a little story about it,"

* * *

_"I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you."_

**Two feet standing on a principle**   
**Two hands longing for each others warmth**   
**Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats**   
**Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go**

_"Admit that you Love him. And I know that you do."_

* * *

"Your mother, Talia, and my wife, Claudia, were two very different women. Talia was a strong and fair leader, although when she was younger she had a rebellious streak. Claudia was always mischievous, much like your Uncle, but she was also extremely kind, always volunteering for different things. When they were younger, Talia and Claudia never liked each other. One, because demons and werewolves were territorial beings and didn't like the fact that they had to share Beacon Hills. Two, because Talia and my wife had a rivalry, always trying to one up each other no matter what it was. But... there was an accident. Demon Hunters came to Beacon Hills in search of Claudia."

"What happened?" 

"Talia happened. Talia went over to my wife's house looking for a fight and when she got there, she found the hunters there. They had trapped Claudia and her family with iron collars that were soaked in holy water; it continuously burned them."

"I thought it was just holy water and silver that could hurt a demon?" 

"Myth. Holy water and holy oil are blessed objects. And silver, while it is a pure metal, is just something that is easily bonded to other metals for effect. Iron is most potent for demon and Fae. Anyways, Talia ended up saving Claudia and her family. They fought off the hunters together, back to back, like true comrades. That was the day they became friends."

"When did you come in?"

"Around high school, actually; my family moved here to find peace.  See, the Stilinski's are what you'd call Elementals and Witches, though some of us are from the Fae origins. I was an Earth and Water Elemental."

"Was?"

"I haven't practiced magic in a long time, Derek. I still remember how to use it, but I never felt the need to after Stiles was born... but that's not the case anymore." Derek's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Stiles is like you, isn't he?" His eyes widened ever further. "If, Claudia was a demon, does that mean he's a demon too?"

The Sheriff sighed and nodded. "I though that the Elemental Gene would skip over him and he would be just half demon, but this morning I picked up the scent of fire coming from him. Boy, can't do things half-assed can he?" Derek nodded, smiling faintly. John caught the look and put on a smile of his own; he could tell how much the man in front of him was fond of Stiles. "There hasn't been a fire Elemental in the family for years, not since his grandfather,"

"There'll be other threats besides the hunters, won't they?" Derek asked, resting his clasped hands on his knees. John leveled him with a look and replied:

"More than you know,"

* * *

_"Despite all your efforts to... never let another heart touch yours,"  
_

**It's spiraling down**  
Biting words like a wolf howling  
Hate is spitting out each others mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers

 **Still with feet touching**  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

_"That Little Persistent Kid... has somehow gotten under the wire... and that's what's happened huh? "  
_

* * *

" _What did you say? I don't think I've heard you correctly... Because I thought I heard you say that there was an Elemental that could use fire still out there!"_ And old tired and angry voice yelled through the speaker of the phone. 

"U-uh, yes sir. I d-did say t-that," A man stuttered, scared of the man on the other side.

" _Then- WHY AREN'T THEY HERE READY TO BE SOLD TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER? HMM?"_

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'll get r-right on it, sir."

" _Good, now while we are on the subject, where... is the Elemental?"_

"Beacon Hills."

* * *

 

__"Admit the Truth! You Love Him, Don't You?"_ _

**Two feet standing on a principle**   
**Two hands digging in each others wounds**   
**Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats**   
**Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to move**   
  
**It's spiraling down**   
**Biting words like a wolf howling**   
**Hate is spitting out each others mouths**   
**But we're still sleeping like we're lovers**

_"I thought so..._

_THEN TELL HIM!"_

 

 

 


	3. More and More (Truths are Revealed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets to see where his mom lives and he knows what he is. I'm sorry if I had deprived you of pack time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you right now. This is going to be kinda dark. I apologize, but it is necessary. Song: Wolf and I by Oh Land

_"I can't take it anymore! I can't take the way you brush off everyone, the way you look at me, like you're disgusted, I can't take the way you hide everything from everyone who tries to help you. But, most of all... I can't take your screaming. The way it echoes in my mind. I can't take the massive, gaping hole of pain that fills your soul. I can't take your bitter smiles and your violent rages."_

**Before the world you know was like it is**  
 **I held a lover once and I was his**  
 **And we walked along the river in the sun**  
 **But he's a lonely man, so this was done**

_"I can't_ stand _all the hatred in your heart."_

**The only place we had to meet is night**  
 **While the sun he sleeps in shadows we can hide**

" _Because you have people who want to help you! People who love you! And you-... you run. I'm tired. So tired. I can't stand the pain that you inflict on yourself."_

**On the mountainside we'd spent our time together**  
 **But it is gone when morning comes**

_"I'm Done."_

* * *

**No One's POV**

Stiles went through the school day pretty easily. You know, besides the few moments where he had to hid in the bathroom so he could release whatever pent up fiery energy that was inside him. Oh, yeah, and then there were the moments where everyone in the pack was sniffing him, commenting on his 'new' scent.

"What's up, Batman? Oh, by the way, did you change your body wash or something? You smell really... spicy," - Erica.

"Like Cinnamon," - Isaac.

Frown- Boyd.

"Bro, what's with the new smell?" - Scott.

"Mm, like campfire," - Allison.

"Alright, would you all just back off?!" Stiles yelled, grabbing his backpack and storming out of the lunchroom, all the while mumbling about "Stupid noses." and "New fucking problems." and "I need to get to Deaton and see if he knows." and of course with the thought of Deaton on his mind, he grumbled even louder about, "Fucking, Nonsense Yoda shit."

* * *

It took ten minutes to get to Deaton's. Of course when you live in a small town, everything is within walking distance. Stiles, being the hardheaded he was (No pun intended) rushed into the vet's office and looked around, trying to calm the fire inside of him before something bad happened. "Mr. Stilinski, what can I do for you?" Deaton asked, stepping out of the back room. The man took one look at the steaming boy and grabbed him quickly, pulling him into his examination room. He grabbed several herbs and began to mix them together adding some ice into the concoction before handing it to the teen to drink.

"Drink up, it will help with the heat flashes." Deaton said, leaning back against the counter as he watched Stiles drink the cooling substance. When he was done, Stiles looked at the vet with a panicked, questioning glance. "Your mother was the same way when she was pregnant with you. Always getting heat flashes. But then again, I don't think she planned on being pregnant with a fire starter."

"Fire-starter?" Stiles gasped, still panting from the heat inside his body.

"It's an appropriate term for someone like you. A hybrid,"

"Hybrid? I'm not some animal, Deaton!" Stiles said,glaring at the vet. Seriously, just no.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Hybrid is cross between two different things." Deaton replied, taking back the glass and putting it in the sink. "Stiles... how much did you know about your mother's family? Your father's?"

"Not much, just a bunch of stories, why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I think it's time you learn about your family history,"

Deaton's name should have been silvertongue. Because the tale that he told Stiles was a twisting, turning living mass of secrets and uncertainty. "Demon? That's what I am?" Stiles asked, blinking rapidly, trying and failing to get the tears out of his eyes.

"Not quite. It would seem that your mother's demonic magic and your father's elemental magic had fused together, creating you: A Elemental Demon. Now, that doesn't mean you're bad. In fact, with the right teacher, you can harness you power for good." Deaton explained, handing a tissue to him.

"Okay... but who do I go to for training?"

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find a teacher in this town. I dabble in magic from time to time, as does my sister, but we're nowhere near your capacity of power. Then, there's Peter, but I suspect that you don't want to go to him for help?" Stiles shook his head vigorously and Deaton smiled, continuing. "Then, I suggest going to your father first to help you. If you want even more, I'd be happy to assist in your training and teach you more about the supernatural."

Nodding, Stiles replied. "Thank you, Deaton."

"Any time, Mr. Stilinksi."

* * *

_Heat. Hot, burning... an inferno of flames. It was the first thing that I noticed, first thing that I experienced. Then, there were the screams, the yells, shouts, moans and howls of pain mixed pleasure. Opening my eyes, I saw was fire, then it cleared to smoke and red stones and dust and dirt and then a dark castle that reached to the scarlet sky which had even dark, midnight, clouds and a single glowing silver moon. It was like something out of an oil painting. Bodies were being ravaged by demons, both sexually and viciously, some mutilating themselves because of the sheer amount of insanity that was wracking them. The demons themselves weren't as grotesque as I had pictured them, but some of them were gut-wrenching-ly horrifying. The Incubi and Succubi took the pleasure they received, feeding off of it like it was a our course meal and they were starving, whilst the other demons, with the nightmarish features, feasted on the flesh of mortals._

_"This is hell, isn't it?" Stiles said to himself., watching with a sort of disgusted apt fascination._

_"Yes, Liebling, this is hell." A voice replied to him. His mother. He turned to face her, looking at the strange, but familiar face of his mom, tearing up at the sight of her. Nothing had changed. Nothing but the eyes. Which were a beautiful crimson. "This is where we get our energy, our magic per say."  
_

_"Why am I here? How did I get here?"_

_"I brought you here as soon as your head hit your bed. I wanted to show you what you are not." She gestured to the demons behind him. "You aren't a murderer, but you will kill to protect. You are not an incubus. You are a fighter, Genim. Your magic is special. You have the power of Hells Fire in your bones. You have a Spark in your soul. You're a Fire Starter! My Feuerdamon, Liebling." Looking into his eyes, she brought him into a hug, gripping her son tight.  
_

_"How do I use it? My magic?" He mumbled, burrowing his head into her neck, memorizing her scent. It was the same._

_"How do you use your limbs? How do you speak? It's an instinct that is hardwired into your brain. Your father can teach you the semantics of the spells you'll need to learn." She pulled back and brushed his hair out of his face. "Oh, my little guardian, your life is filled with pain. I am sorry I had to leave you. You must know that I didn't want to, but it was the only way to keep you safe,"_

_"Safe? Safe fro who?" Stiles asked in confusion._

_"Hunters, Liebling, Hunters. From you father's side come hunters who sell Elementals to the highest bidder and from my side comes Daemon hunters." Claudia sighed, and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead. "It's time to wake, Genim. You're father is coming."_

* * *

**And you are the wolf**

**And I am the moon**  
 **And in the endless sky we are but one**  
 **We are alive**  
 **In my dreams wolf and I**

_I love you. I've been in love with you. Ever since I saw your stupid mug in the woods._

**How many days and nights will come and go**

**While the only light you'll see is from my glow**  
 **There will never be a dawn that breaks the spell surrounding us**  
 **Till the earth dies with the sun**

_And I've never forgotten how you looked then. Scared. Like you had the weight of the world_

_On your shoulders. I'm sorry. So very sorry._

**And you are the wolf**  
 **And I am the moon**  
 **And in the endless sky we are but one**  
 **We are alive**  
 **In my dreams wolf and I**

_But... I'm not running anymore. I'm going to stand. I'm going to fight._

_I don't care that you don't think I can do it._

_I know I can._

_So..._

_This is goodbye._

_Not forever._

_This isn't a forever._

_This is a 'See you later'._

_Bye._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N I'm sorry if I had dragged that out. :( And if it was confusing. Or repetitive. My mind is going in circles with this.)


End file.
